


Game Night

by IttyxBittyxImp



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, I made an attempt, The troupe plays dnd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Troupe teach Kalluto how to play DnD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270238) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



> Wrote this for megle who wanted to see a continuation of one of her fics, and I thought this would be the most fun to do. I hope like it!

Every troupe member was gathered around the stolen table, at least Shizuku, Franklin and Bonolenov had been out saying that the game really wasn't their thing. The ones who were present had all agreed that Chrollo was not going to be the dungeon master if Kalluto was joining them. They weren't expecting Feitan to step up saying he already had a map made for this occasion, "Everyone make your character." 

Not sure of what to do Kalluto looked around at what everyone else was doing, "So, you pick anything?" He looked up to Phinks who nodded. 

He pointed to the list of examples Kalluto could pick from just to help this along, "You pick your class and race than you roll for their abilities." Seemed simple enough. It took Phinks awhile to get the game, so he wanted Kalluto to be able to understand it, "So Fei, who's the bad guy?" 

The room felt colder as Fei placed down a drawing of an ugly monster, "The red scaled demon Hisano." Shalnark coughed into his hand, Machi looked unimpressed, Chrollo threw his character sheet away and started a new one, the rest of the troupe didn't want to say anything about who Feitan was really talking about.

Except for the newest member, "That kind of looks like-" Phinks placed a hand on his shoulder before Kalluto could finish and shook his head to not finish that sentence. Everyone knew of Feitan's hatred of Hisoka since he lost a coin toss to the clown. 

"Are you finished with your character sheet, Kalluto?" Feitan asked everyone else grateful, it took a lot to make Feitan angry enough to use his ability, but it seemed every time someone mentioned the traitor clown every troupe member had to leave the area immediately.

The boy nodded he drew a little picture of his hero and everything, "They're an assassin, human, and female. They have the longest range of attack, and high sneak." Either the woman was who Kalluto wanted to be or it was his mother, "She's also incredibly strong, because I rolled a 20." 

"Alright, everyone else good?" They all nodded, Chrollo had barely finished rehashing his character, while everyone else just reused a character sheet from their last adventure and rerolled their stats. 

\-----

"You start in a village ravaged by the demon, a villager calls for help." 

The group of heroes wandered through the ruined town asking npc's if they knew where the demon went, "Feitan they can't all keep saying they don't know." The archer of their group spoke up.

"It's possible, Shalnark." 

"Urgh, do we at least get a clue to where he went?" Phinks complained.

"Roll for it." A silence broke through the room, "You find yourself looking for footprints and get mugged by rabbits." 

"Why rabbits!?" 

"Because there's a crime problem in the forest. You lose your small fortune of gold." Came the calm reply, everyone else around the table snickered, even Kalluto who wasn't trying to be mean hid his smile behind his fan. Phinks' knight wasn't off to a good start this game...

"I say we explore the forest." The berserker of their team insisted.

"Sure, I made a map for it, Kortopi." Feitan pulled out more chart paper.

"Just how long have you been working on this?" Nobunaga asked, the map was extensive to say the least.

"Doesn't matter, be happy I prepared." With more rolls of the dice the game continued, "Phinks gets kidnapped being mistaken for a princess by bandits." 

"You're enjoying this..."

\----

"I am not a princess!" The Knight kept yelling at them. The flimsy rope strong enough to keep him from breaking free.

"You can't fool us, princess. We'll see how much they'll pay for your safe return." Phinks sighed, this really wasn't his day. Just than the bandit in front of him let out a cry as an arrow pierced his back from the darkness.

Phinks looked up to see Shalnark in a tree his bow and arrow aiming down another shot to hit the other bandit. The arrow easily hit it's mark as the bandit fell dead to the floor, "Thank you so much for coming back to fer me." 

"You have a high defense, I need you for a meat shield, her highness." Phinks nearly had a fit as Shalnark looked through all of the bandits' things, "Hey, look this is interesting." 

\-----

"You find a pinup of the red scaled demon because he's vain and stupid." 

Chrollo immediately looked up from a book he was reading under the table, "Is there an actual pin up?" The troupe still didn't like how Chrollo would still have booty calls with sneaky the clown.

Nobunaga looked away muttering under his breath, "You're just as bad as he should not be named..." Taking a sip of his coke.

Feitan held up a fold piece of paper, "To possess it you must roll a 15 or higher." Everyone watches as Chrollo took out the fated dye and gently rolled it out onto the table, "Looks like you don't get it, close though." 14 laid on the top and Chrollo pouted, going back to his book.

"I want it." Kalluto raised his small hand, Nobunaga choking on his coke as everyone turned to Kalluto in question, "I want to see why everyone doesn't want to say His-" He scrunched his eyes in annoyance as Machi covered his mouth. None of them knew if Kalluto knew what a pinup even was, but he wasn't backing down when he raised up his little purple dye.

Phinks got up and walked over to Feitan whispering in his ear, "Is it, you know... Not safe for work?" His cheeks suddenly turned red when Feitan unfolded the piece of paper and showed it to him, "Ahem, Kalluto, you're not old enough..." He went back to his seat silently, Chrollo complaining on why Phinks was able to see it. 

\-----

Suddenly the paper burst into flames in Shalnark's hand, "Well that was odd." He cut Phinks free of his bonds and they set off to explore the woods further, escaping traps, running into monsters, and a green fairy that was able to make Kortopi fly so a giant glittery flying berserker made quite the mental image. 

Finally they made it to the main castle, "Show yourself coward!" Phinks shouted out, Shalnark got his bow ready while Kalluto pulled out her musket.

\-----

"I don't want to play as him, does anyone want to be the demon?" Feitan asked, everyone looked up to Phinks.

"What? I can't play him while I'm alive." Crossing his arms, it wasn't his fault his body type was the closest to Hisoka's...

"Roll 5 to survive the demon's first attack." 

"Ha! That's easy." Shaking the dye in his hand he threw it on the table harder than he needed to making it bounce a few times before it landed.

"4. Your character lost their last bit of health." Feitan was grinning behind his scarf.

Phinks threw the chair he was sitting in breaking it against the far wall of their hide out, "Whatever! Alright, what am I supposed to do?" Feitan handed him a script.

\-----

"Oh my. You found me." Came a nonchalant voice.

\-----

"With more feeling please." Phinks growled as a few members quietly laughed, taking in a deep breath he continued.

\-----

Grinning Hisano looked down on the six remaining heroes, "It's been so long since I've had such enticing looking heroes~" The demon sauntered up to them, a sway to his hips, "I can't wait to eat you up~" 

\-----

The laughing stopped around the table as everyone became impressed that Phinks' acting was spot on, even Chrollo had put his book away and started paying more attention. 

\-----

"We've come to stop your reign of terror, monster." Shalnark called out readying his bow, the rest of the party followed.

Machi summoned a bind that wrapped tightly around the demon, who broke free, and sliced across her chest but didn't catch her skin. Kortopi floated over to him and swung his huge sword that became easily avoided. Even Chrollo's strip tease failed to subdue the monster.

\-----

"Why is it that now I have luck with the stupid dice?" 

"Because I'm rolling." Feitan replied.

\-----

Kalluto was the to carry out the killing blow, returning peace to the land, "That wasn't exactly as hard as I expected." 

\-----

"So that's it?" Kalluto sounded a little disappointed with how everything turned out, "We spent five hours getting to the boss..." 

Machi just shrugged as they started putting their things away, "It's more about the adventure of getting to the boss." 

"Oh, well, it was pretty funny when Phinks had to marry an orc." The boy helped in folding up the maps, "And I guess it was pretty awesome to be the one to win the game. Do I get anything for it?" Feitan held out a new paper fan he stole for the boy with fancy paint work that matched his kimono, Kalluto's eyes widened with interest and took the fan, "Thanks." 

"No problem." Feitan had stolen a number of items that would appeal to anyone who had won.


End file.
